Amor de Irmãos
by Sra.Taaisho
Summary: Eles se amavam. Como irmãos. Mas até onde isso vai durar? Sakura H./Sasuke U. Minha primeeira fic de Naruuto, pessoal!, copereem! :D
1. Sasuuke! vamoos logo!

OOOI, gente, tuudo bem?, essa é a minha priimeira fii de Naruto! espero que gostem!

maas antes, alguns avisos:

- essa fic, tem como casal principal Sakura H. e Sasuke U.

- na fic, eles são irmãos, ou seja contem sim, incesto. ( até um certo cap, que eles são irmaos, hihihi ;D)

- bom, já como é a minha primeira fic de naruto, eu queria que voces me dessem a suas opinioes.

- heey oque voces acham, deixo a fic como song fic, ou oneshot? a opinião de voces é muuito importante!

é soo, beeijos ,, minna, aproveitem e diga oque acharam! ;*

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amor de Irmãos**

-SAASUKEEE, você vai me atrasar de noovo! – gritava ao pé da escada, uma estranha jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos rosados

- Relaxa maninha, to indo! – disse sorrindo para a Irma mais nova, enquanto abotoava a camisa, tinha os cabelos desgrenhados, e o cinto da calça por colocar

- A noite foi boa, sasuke-chan? – disse ela repreendendo o irmão mais velho, afinal sabia que ele levava _namoradas_para a casa o que era uma falta de respeito afinal, ela só tinha quinze anos!

- Não sei do que você está falando Sasa-chan – disse enquanto se dirigia a cozinha, com um jornal nas mãos.

- aham, sei, sei, mas vamos logo! Estou atrasada se não percebeu!- disse ela se dirigindo a garagem da casa.

-maninha, sua aula só começa as 08h10min, pra que essa empolgação toda? Por caso, tem algum namoradinho a sua espera, é? – disse com um olhar zombeteiro, adorava provocar a irmã, principalmente quando ela ficava rubra. Ele adorava a irmã, mas só de pensar em um cara estranho _tocando_, ou _beijando_sua irmã, lhe causava arrepios, e instantaneamente sentiu uma _raiva_tomando conta de si.

'Besteira' – pensou, sacudindo levemente a cabeça, se dirigindo a garagem. Encontrou Sakura, já sentada no banco do passageiro, esperando por _Ele._

- Vamos?- perguntou lutando com o cinto de segurança, que insistia em emperrar.

O clima ficava pesado no carro, e enquanto dirigia em direção ao colégio Sayuda, onde Sakura estudava a pequena de cabelos rosados de vez em outra, fazia pequenas provocações ao irmão, que retrucava igualmente, fazendo a pequena rir.

Assim que chegaram ao colégio, a pequena desatou a falar, só que o irmão a interrompeu perguntando:

- Almoçaremos junto hoje pequena? – com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, seus olhos castanhos encarando os verdes de sua irmã.

- é claro né derrr! – disse fazendo a cara mais obvia do mundo.

-Okay, te pego as, 12h30min, pode ser?

-claro!, Bom, agora to atrasada, beijos, te amo. – respondeu doce, dando um beijo estralado nas bochechas fofas do irmão mais velho.

-... – eu _também te amo Sakura.._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_espero que tenham gostado! nao deixe de mandar suas criticas!_

_uhsahsuahsuahsuahs ;D_

_beeeijos, e até! ;*_


	2. uma viajem para Kobe

**.:Amor de Irmãos:.**

**Isenção de responsabilidade:**Naruto não me pertence, e essa fic é sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:**Não me responsabilizo por nada aqui Contém que, por que você leu quis. E se algo contradiz seus Princípios, bom, NÃO LEIA! Cuidado, esse capítulo PODERÁ conter Incesto.

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

- Sabia que ele iria se atrasar!- bufou a garota de cabelos rosa, já era 1:00 da tarde, e seu irmão ainda não aparecera. – Só o Sasuke mesmo!, Ainda mato esse moleque.

BIIIII BIIIIIII

- Vamos Sakura, eu não tenho o dia toda não, querida – gritava Sasuke, extremamente aborrecido.

- As vezes acho que ele tem TPM! – comentou a si mesma, e evitando uma risadinha.

– Já vou, já vou! Você anda muito estressado ultimamente Sasuke, não é o trabalho? – ao entrar no carro, observou o irmão, segurando forte o volante, parecia nervoso. Afinal, quem não ficaria assim?o irmão trabalhava de manha à tarde, e estudava a noite, para sustentá-los, e por isso, se sentia inclusive culpada. Se ela não tivesse ido morar com ele, talvez não precisasse trabalhar tanto.

- Ah, relaxa, mana, eu to bem, juro! Só preciso de um descanso, só relaxar um pouco. Nada de mais. – ele lhe disse sorrindo levemente.

- AAAAAAHH, Sasuukee! Ótima idéia! Vamos para a PRAAIA!/ - disse ela pulando de alegria no banco do passageiro.

- Como assim Sakura? Tenho que ver as coisas primeiro, e ainda preparar a casa de praia – suspirou, afinal não poderia faltar ao trabalho, por um simples capricho de Sakura, mesmo que adorasse a idéia de ficar _sozinho _na casa de praia com sua Irmã mais nova.

-Ahh, Sasu-chan, onegai! E também, nos podemos ir no final de semana! Por favor!

- Tudo bem Dona Sakura, você venceu! E então, onde vamos almoçar? – disse rindo, enquanto a Irma fazia piruetas de felicidade no banco ao lado.

- No Shopping, aproveito e compra um biquíni novo!- riu gostoso, depois ficaram conversando sobre outras baboseiras, coisas de _Irmãos_, sabe?

* * *

Sakura estava sentada na praça de alimentação do shopping, esperando por Sasuke, ultimamente as coisas estavam tão diferentes entre ela e seu irmão, não que a relação deles estivesse mudado. Mas não sentia mais aquele sentimento de admiração pelo irmão, era um outro sentimento, era uma coisa que não sabia nem o nome..

- Vamos escolher logo o que comer? – perguntou saskue. A garota deu um pulo na cadeira,assustada, e se perguntou a quanto tempo ele estava ali, a observando.

- Kami! Que susto, quer me matar, é? – bufou Sakura nervosa, Ele riu gostoso, com os dentes brancos perfeitos, mordiscou o canudo do seu refrigerante, até então esquecido na sua frente.

-Bem que não seria uma má idéia. – provocou Sasuke, enquanto Sakura arregalava os olhos e dava um baita de um beliscão no braço do irmão mais velho.

- Depois diz que me ama, né, Sasuke!- falava enquanto segurava o riso, pois o irmão inutilmente tentava salvar seu braço, dos dedos ágeis dela.

- Ai, ai, ta bom, Sasa-chan, agora vamos escolher logo a comida! – Disse Sasuke, enquanto puxava Sakura, pela praça de alimentação do _shopping_

Escolheram a comida preferida de Sakura: o bom e velho fast food. Uma comida nada saudável para o certinho de seu irmão.

-AAh, larga de ser chato e termina logo de comer, tenho que comprar meu biquíni, e arrasar nesse fim de semana! Rá!

Conversariam, discutiram e comeram, depois de uma voltinha pelo shopping, Sakura decidiu comprar o biquíni.

- Há, vamos, Sasuuke, por favor! É rapidinho juro! – pediu Sakura com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade.

- O que eu não faço por você? – disse em um tom serio, mais com um leve ar de brincadeira.

**Na Loja **

- O que você acha desse, Sasuke?- perguntava Sakura, enquanto mostrava _mais um _biquíni ao irmão,o dessa vez, era um biquíni de tiras, preto, com detalhes em dourado. Extremamente provocador. – Não é muito insinuante, Sasuke?

- Não, Sasa-chan imagine!- disse sarcástico. - Que tal aquele ali? – apontou o dedo, para um maio, na seção infantil, rosinha, com desenhos das super poderosas em detalhes, aquele era um ótimo maio, não mostrava nada, afinal Sakura era uma criança!

- Aham! Nem morta que eu uso isso, Sasuke, É para crianças! E eu já tenho 15 anos na cara, meu bem, e também..

- Com licença, posso ajudá-los? Sakura se virou, e deu de cara, com uma vendedora de aparência simpática, porém que que estava dando uns olhares nada discretos ao seu irmão, o que o deixou um pouco envergonhado.

- Bem, eu vou comprar um sorvete, quer um Sakura? – Falou Sasuke, que estava extremamente incomodado com os olhares e sorrisos que a vendedora lhe dava. Esperou Sakura fazer um 'sim' com a cabeça, e se retirou da loja.

- Nossa, que rapaz bonito, seu namorado? – perguntou a loira, com um ar de desinteresse.

-Não, meu irmão – respondeu uma ríspida Sakura, enquanto olhava um biquíni dourado, muito parecido com o preto, só que com uma argola dourada, prendendo a parte de baixo do biquíni, que era extremamente brilhoso. – Vou querer esse. – disse rápido, antes que a vendedora puxasse conversa.

A vendedora a olhou indignada, afinal queria saber um pouco mais sobre o irmão daquela jovem de cabelos rosa. – Tudo bem, vou passar no caixa – disse com um suspiro desanimado..

Sakura viu a vendedora se afastar, nossa quem ela pensava que era? Dando em cima de seu irmão assim, na cara dura! Essas mulheres de hoje em dia..

Foi ao caixa, pagou, e se encontrou do lado de fora com Sasuke, que estava com seu sorvete, tentando inutilmente, não deixar o sorvete cair em suas mãos.

- Ai, ai, Sasuke, deixa que eu cuide disso! – falava uma impaciente Sakura, enquanto ia para o lado de irmão. – Me de isso aqui. – disse, tentando não rir de Sasuke.

- Okay, okay, vamos voltar? Ainda tenho que ligar pro caseiros que cuidam da casa de praia, pra ver, se ela está em condições de receber hospedes. –rindo,puxou o braço da irmã enquanto iam em direção ao estacionamento.

- Sim, sim, vamos! – disse sorrindo, como sempre, enquanto fazia companhia ao irmão mais velho.

* * *

Os dias se passaram rápido, a semana estava passando rápido, isso era fato, tanto que já era sexta-feira, e no final da tarde da mesma, iriam para a praia de Suma-ku na cidade de Kobe, ta certo, não era tão perto de Tókio, mas La as praias eram lindas! A família tinha uma casa lá, e a ultima vez que havia estado naquele lugar maravilhoso, tinha sido há 10 anos! As aulas passaram rápido, e o almoço mais ainda. Iriam partir as 14h00min, ou seja, daqui às 1h50min.

- Vamos Sakura, não tenho o dia todo não! – ao falar isso, sentiu uma estranha sensação. '_Besteira'_, pensou.

- to indo, to indo, Sasuke,acho que perdi minha mala, não há encontro em lugar nenhum! – choramingava Sakura, enquanto andava de um lado pro outro em seu quarto.

- Posso entrar Sasa? – perguntou meio rançoso, já que algumas vezes que entrava no quarto de Sakura sem pedir, a encontrava só de calcinha secando os cabelos, ou completamente nua, quando se esquecia de pegar a toalha. - E Deus que o perdoasse, mas aquela não era uma visão totalmente ruim – pensou.

- Pode! – Sakura esperou que o irmão entrasse, e quando o viu, ficou um pouco envergonhada, afinal, ele estava sem camisa, com um shorts preto,se ele não fosse seu irmão, com certeza rolaria alguma coisa, afinal, Sasuke era um gato. Meu Deus! O que estava pensando? Ele era seu irmão! Mais que ele era lindo,ah, isso ele era!

- Bom, Sakura, se você não percebeu, a sua mala já esta lá em baixo, e vamos logo, porque se não, daqui a pouco começa o trafico! E você sabe, é um verdadeiro horror – Só depois foi reparar na roupa da irmã, estava linda come sempre, usava um mine short, e uma regata verde. Se não fosse sua Irmã, a acharia terrivelmente Sexy. – Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Sacudindo a cabeça falou – Vamos?

Ela sorriu, deu o braço ao irmão, e foram em direção a garagem.

Essa viagem prometia, disso, eles tinham certeza.

* * *

**hellouuuu babis :D**

**espeero que tenham gostaado ;x**

**boom, eu tenho uma pergunta pra voces: Voces acham que deveria ter outros persongens a Fic? se Sim, quais? XD bom, é isso!**

**Respostas as Reviews :**

**BOOM, MEINAS, NAO VAI DAR PRA MIM RESPONDER AS REVIEWS HOJE, MAAIS A RESPOSTA PRA ALGUMAS PERGUNTAS SÃO:**

**- O Sasuke tem 19 aos e a Sakura 15.**

**- Os olhos do Sasuke são pretos ( desculpem o engano** )

- **Eles sao irmaos de sangue. até agora sim :x**

**tchaau, espero que gostem da fiic! beijos :***


	3. a viajem, parte 1

**.:Amor de Irmãos:.**

**Isenção de responsabilidade:**Naruto não me pertence, e essa fic é sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:**Não me responsabilizo por nada aqui Contém que, por que você leu quis. E se algo contradiz seus Princípios, bom, NÃO LEIA! Cuidado, esse capítulo PODERÁ conter Incesto.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 3: A Viagem parte I**

-Nós já chegamos? – perguntava a bela de orbes esverdeados, enquanto olhava avidamente o irmão mais velho.

-Ainda não. – Ele respondeu frio como sempre, tinha alguma coisa de errado com ele, e ela sabia disso! Só que ele não queria lhe contar.

- Vai demorar?- perguntou nervosa, não gostava de viagens muito longas.

- Estamos quase chegando!Dá pra ficar mais calma? De quem que foi a idéia de ir para a praia? - por um pequeno momento ele tirou as mãos do volante para dar uma sacudida no cabelo.

- Ai, Sasuke deixa de ser chato! Viemos aqui relaxar! _"é mais fácil falar com um topeira, do que com esse ai."-falou emburrada. _Só queria um pouco de diversão. Não imaginava que a viajem com o irmão seria tão chata!

- É verdade, me desculpe irmã, é que já está ficando tarde, e pode ser perigoso viajar de noite. – disse preocupado, já estava anoitecendo, e precisava realmente tirar uma boa soneca.

- Ah, relaxa Sasuke-kun, eu vi a placa de um hotel a uns dois quilômetros, hei, por falar nela, olha ai:

**..:Bem-Vindos ao Hotel Kumoto:..**

- Bem, então vamos entrar. – estacionou o carro em uma das vagas. Já haviam chegado à cidade, mas desde aquela tarde, tentara falar com os empregados na casa, porém não conseguira. Teriam que passar a noite ali mesmo no hotel.

O hotel era bem simples, viam-se casais entrando e saindo do local, por um momento, Sasuke pensou que eles colocaram o ''H'', apenas para enganar os tolos, pois pelo volume de casais que saiam do estabelecimento, aquilo mais parecia um motel. Entrou, tratou logo de puxar Sakura pra si, quando percebeu o olhar de alguns homens em sua direção. Como podiam? Sua irmã era uma criança!

- Boa noite queridos, eu sou Yuri Kumoto, em que posso ajudá-los? – disse uma velhota com bobes no cabelo e com um hobe branco

- Nós queríamos dois quartos de solteiro, por favor. –falou Sasuke enquanto via a mulher olhar discretamente para eles.

- Bom meus queridos, infelizmente só temos um quarto vago, e é de casal.

- Ah, tudo bem, a senhora tem um colchonete pra emprestar?

- Nada disso Sasuke! Você vai dormir na cama, ou você acha que viemos de Tókio até aqui pra que? Pra você relaxar, ora Senhor!

- Ai Sakura, deixa de ser teimosa! De jeito nenhum vou deixar você dormir no chão!

**Algum tempo depois..**

- Você está bem ai no chão, Sasa-chan?- perguntou o garoto de orbes negros.

- Não importa Sasu-Chan, o que importa é que você está bem!

_''Não acredito que vou fazer isso''. Pensou Sasuke constrangido._

- Sasa-chan?

- O que é?

- Gostaria de dormir aqui? – A pequena corou com o comentário. – É claro. – se dirigiu a cama enquanto pegava o seu travesseiro.

Ele, por sua vez, sentiu seus olhos brilhar e um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Ela estava envergonhada, e ele sentia isso, logo, deu um lugar na enorme cama de casal, para sua irmã deitar:

- Boa Noite, Sasa-chan - e dizendo isso, deu um beijo estralado nas bochechas róseas de sua irmã, e voltou a dormir.

- ...

Sakura se mexia muito enquanto estava dormindo, acordando assim, Sasuke, que estava com uma extrema vontade de ir ao banheiro, só que sem querer, quando terminou, acabou deixando a calça aberta..

.

.

* * *

OOOI meninas? Sentiram minha falta? Espero que sim! Ai vai mais um capitulo pra vocês! E desculpa a demora!

Boom, esse capitulo ia ficar muito grande por isso o dividi em três partes:

A viajem parte I

A viajem parte II

E A viajem parte III!

Bem, quanto à pergunta que eu fiz a vocês no capitulo passado: Vocês acham que deveria ter outros personagens a Fic? Se Sim, quais? XD

A maioria das pessoas optou por Naruto e Hinata! Mas, os demais personagens apareceram no decorrer da fic! E só pra avisar: o naruto terá uma pequena participação no prox. capitulo, enquanto que a Hinata será apenas citada.

Então, espere por surpresas nos próximos capítulos!

**Respostas as Reviews:**

Bem, pessoal, não vai dar para responder as reviews hoje! Mas assim que der, eu tiro o atraso!

Beeijos :* amo vocês!

PS: Gente! Façam uma autora feliz! Mandem reviews!

Pessoal, eu sei que o capítulo foi curto, mas me dêem uma chance né? Essa é a minha primeira fic aqui em Naruto! Perdoem-me?

Amo vocês, beijos! E Obrigada pelas reviews.

.


	4. a viajem, parte 2

****

.:Amor de Irmãos:.

**Isenção de responsabilidade:**Naruto não me pertence, e essa fic é sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:**Não me responsabilizo por nada aqui Contém que, por que você leu quis. E se algo contradiz seus Princípios, bom, NÃO LEIA! Cuidado, esse capítulo PODERÁ conter Incesto.

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

** Capítulo 4: A Viajem parte II**

_Sasuke anda não se acostumara com a nova calça, por isso, inconscientemente, durante o sono, acabou tirando-a, afinal, estava o perturbando muito.._

Sakura se mexeu levemente na cama, o raio solar a incomodavam sentiu que seu travesseiro estava _duro_demais, reparou que havia algo em seus seios quando tentou se levantar da cama sentiu algo a segurando em sua cintura, de repente sentiu seu travesseiro se mover lentamente. Abriu os olhos, e deu de cara com sasuke a olhando envergonhado. Foi ai que ela percebeu a posição que estavam.

- Aiii, meu Deus! Sasuke! Me perdoee! – a pobre menina estava com a perna por cima de sasuke, a mão dele, estava sobre seu busto, e o pior: ele estava apenas de cueca! Era o fim do mundo!

- Aii meu deus! Que vergonha! - disse pulando da cama, ao perceber que alem disso, a alça de sua blusinha da VictoriaSecret, estava caída, mostrando parte dos seus seios.

- É, hum, calma, Sakura, não aconteceu nada de mais aqui, eu vou procurar a Dona Yuri, pra ver se tem outro banheiro por aqui, e é melhor você ir indo pro banho, viu? Estamos atrasados.

Mesmo morrendo de vergonha, Sakura nada disse, apenas ficou olhando a figura de seu irmão se dirigindo a porta, ela era a irmã mais nova da casa, e por isso, era muito paparicada pelos irmãos Itachi e Sasuke.

Itachi tinha 25 anos, era o orgulho dos pais, não era pra menos, pois ele sempre era o melhor da sala, e tirava notas altas, apesar de ir a festas quase todo dia, resumindo, ele era um baladeiro de plantão, e apesar de tudo, se formara com louvor para direito, em Harvard, e logo por incrível que pareça, iria se casar, não se lembrava do nome da futura esposa de seu irmão, mas ela era muito bonita.

Já com Sasuke, era um bocado diferente, ele era é claro um bom aluno também, mas diferente de Itachi, era mais tímido e reservado, é claro, também era o orgulho da família, principalmente da mamãe, já que ele era o docinho de beterraba dela, beterraba, pois quando ela estava grávida dele, ela só queria saber desse legume! Até bolo de beterraba ela fazia!

Sasuke estava no primeiro ano de medicina na universidade de Tókio, e quando Sakura soubera que o irmão iria para Tókio, quis logo ir com ele, afinal, Sasuke era seu irmão favorito, e passar seis anos longe do irmão e, mas três de especialização! Ela iria enlouquecer, por isso, fez as malas, deu um beijo no papai e na mamãe, se despediu de sua cidade natal, Konoha, e foi embora junto de seu irmão mais velho.

Parecia que estava a anos em Tókio, e ao entrar no Takeda high school, fez logo duas grandes amigas: Hinata Hyuuga e Tenten Kirikari, logo depois disso, Hinata a apresentara a Temari Subaku e Ino Yanamaka.

Sakura adorava cantar, mas isso ninguém sabia, só o seu irmão, é claro.

-É melhor eu ir ao banho, antes que o Sasuke me mate.

E sendo assim, foi ao banheiro, estava tão cansada! Sentiu o corpo inteiro relaxar com o contato com a água morna, suspirou, era melhor sai logo, antes que Sasuke começasse há reclamar, pegou a toalha e enrolou seu corpo com ela, ao terminar de se vestir, ouviu Sasuke falando no telefone, ao desligar, disse:

- Era Naruto – dizia Sasuke alegre – Ele disse que estava em Kobe também, então vamos encontrá-lo.- Liguei para o pessoal da casa também, ouve um vazamento em um dos banheiros, que se espalhou para a cozinha. Parece que lá as coisas estão um caos. Por isso, é melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo.

Ótimo, que legal, seu tio estava em Kobe, como que iria aproveitar os gatinhos na praia,com dois marmanjos no seu pé? não que não gostasse de Naruto, afinal, ele era da familia, e apesar de ser apenas um ano mais velho que Sasuke, eles eram tão diferentes! Naruto era tão extrovertido! Porém queria ficar com o irmão o resto da tarde! Sem que ninguém os estivesse atrapalhando!

- É melhor irmos, Sakura, não quero deixar o Naruto esperando, e nem quero ver você emburrada com ele, ouviu mocinha?- Sasuke parecia tão feliz, o que custava atender ao pedido dele? Afinal, eles eram _irmãos_.

A pequena viaje de carro até a praia mais próxima, não havia sido cansativa, afinal, a praia era pertinho do hotel da dona Yuri.

Pertinho vírgula, era pertinho do porto de Kobe, já que Sasuke disse que a levaria á uma das mais bonitas praias de Kobe! E ele estava certo, a praia era bem escondidinha, tinha a areia branquinha, branquinha! A água era de uma azul piscina, que até dava pra ver o fundo do mar, o sol estava lindo todo brilhante, respirou fundo, precisava sentir aquele cheiro de ar limpo! Havia poucas pessoas lá, e logo viu Naruto, ele estava lindo como sempre, não que sentira uma atração por Naruto, ele era como um irmão pra ela, mas o fato de ele e Sasuke serem amigos, a perturbava, afinal, eles só ficavam comentando de mulheres, e na frente dela! Pra você vê como os meninos eram! Mais isso não importava, afinal ela os amava.

- Naruto! Seu idiota, como ousa me largar sozinha em Konoha, e ir para a Inglaterra?

- Ai, ai, Sakura, deixe de melodrama e venha logo me dar um abraço- Sakura nem esperou Naruto terminar e frase, e logo se jogou nos braços do tio. – Senti sua falta- a pequena de cabelos rosa sorri ao ouvir seu amigo dizer isso.

- E eu também – respondeu ela, apertando- o ainda mais.

- Hei, com licença Naruto, quer parar de abraçar minha irmã agora? – Sasuke estava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, parecia muito feliz em ver seu amigo.

- E ai, brother! Vem cá dar um abraço no titio, vem! – Enquanto Naruto dizia isso, Sasuke sorria, afinal, Naruto era o irmão mais novo de sua mãe, Naruto nascera um ano antes dele, e então se consideravam mais amigos do que parentes.

- Um hum, e eu lá sou gay pra abraçar um homem, sua bicha? Vem cá, vem loira burra¹ – os dois riram e se abraçaram, dando tapinhas em suas costas. – E ai, sobrinho, como anda as gatinhas lá de Tókio?

- Hei, se vocês acham que vão falar sobre isso na minha frente estão enganados, viu? Eu exijo mais respeito, afinal, não to a fim de saber que garota da faculdade tem mais bunda, e também..

- Sakura? – Sakura, que havia parado com o sermão dos "irmãos" na hora, ficou assustada, Aquela voz, não poderia ser, estava perdida, não podia ser não! _Ele, _não poderia estar lá, logo sentiu os pelos de seu braço eriçar, isso não poderia acontecer, com os olhos fechados e com uma expressão assustada, foi se virando lentamente, não conseguia falar, o dono da voz que a atormentava em seus sonhos estava lá.

- Neji?

Esse dia seria longo, e disso eles tinham certeza.

* * *

¹Loira Burra é pelo fato do Naruto ser loiro, e querer um abraço de Sasuke.

**OOOI MENINAS! Sentiram minha falta? espero que não, afinal nem demorei tanto assim! BOM espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo, e como o prometido, coloquei o Naruto nele! Espero que voces tenhaam gostado da participação especial das meninas e do Neji ( que lembrando, na minha fic, ele é o irmão da Hinata) e gente, relaxem por que no proximo capitulo eu coloco o nome e a idade de toodos os personagens que aparecem na fic, independente de que se já apareceram ou não.**

**Bom, meninas, eu tenho alguns recadinhos e perguntas a voces, então LEIAM, POR FAVOR:**

**1. Lembra na parte em que eu comento que o Itachi, irmão do Sasuke e da Sakura está noivo? então eu gostaria que voces me falassem, que na opinião de voces deveria ser a noiva ''misteriosa'' dele!**

**2. Bem, eu realmente estou demorando MUITO pra revisar as fics! sabe como é o ensino médio, né? to cheia de provas, e infelizmente, a fic acaba ficando em segundo plano, então me desculpem, prometo achar um tempo para postar os capítulos.**

**Bom, os recadinhos acabaram, vamos as reviews!**

**Respostas as Reviews :)**

**Julie:**Satisfeita, Senhora Julie? Espero que siim! Bom nem demorei tanto né? Tirando que a ultima vez eu demorei 2 meses pra postar!Bom espero que tenha gostado, espero suareview nesse capito, sim? Beijos :*

**Akaane-Chaan: **Não lhe levo a mal não, por que eu simplesmente ADOREI a sua sugestão, é que eu sou meio nova no mundo das fanfics, mas procuro melhorar a cadacapítulo! Hey, o que voce acha em me dar umas dica? ficarei feliz em uma escritora tão boa quanto voce dar uns 'pitacos' na minha fic! heey, eu também tenho uma fic chamada Casamento Arranjado aqui no meu pc! ó que a historia é um pouquinho diferente! hasuhauh :D beijos querida, e volte sempre, viu?

**~ Uchiha: **bom, obrigada pela dica e pode deixar que nas minhas fics as meninas não são nem um pouco fracas (a não ser em algumas situaçoes) bem eu sou contra tambem a essa historia da Sasa ficar chorando em tudo, principalmente pelo Sasuke! então pode ficar tranquila! e obrigada, volte sempre!

**' Flip: **bom, querido ( ou seria querida? ) voce vai ver pela primeira vez a Sakura forte em uma fic! principalmente, depois de todas as coisas que ela vai passar! Alias, é melhor eu ir fechando a boca, antes que eu conte toda a estória pra voce, né? shushauhua :D Obrigada pelareview, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! beijos ;*

**LoveGaara ' : **OOOI,tudo bem? infelizmente, o Gaara não vai ser o 'pequete' da sakura, tenho outros planos pra ele! uhahsuahsuahs :D gostou da estória? que bom! continue lendo, e mandandoreviews, viu? beijos :*

**GiGi Haruno:**Oi GiGi! Bom o Sasuke tem 19 anos! Está com duvida deles serem realmente irmãos? espere e verá, querida amiga! ushaushauhs :D Mas pra isso, voce tem que ficar acompanhando a fic, sim? te espero no proximo capítulo! :*

**Tauanne: **Brigadinha Tauanne! espero que voce tenha gostado MUITO desse capitulo, e não se esqueça de mandar por review seu nome e data de aniversário, pra mim organizar minha agenda! quem sabe voce não ganha um presente? Beijos ;* até a proxima!

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL: **que bom que voce gostou desse capítulo! bom, esse Sasuke é esquecido né? Como que pode, ficar só de cueca na cama com sua irmazinha fragil e inocente! háháhá! se fosse eu no lugar da Sakura teria dado uns 'pegas' no Sakuke! Xííí, não ia sobrar nada pra contar história! adorei suareview, espero voce no proximo capítulo! beijos :*

**VIC KAKASHI: **Não prestou mesmo, vick-chan! uashsuahuha :D que bom que gostou, e não esqueça do meu desenho, sim? aah, voce sabe se teve tarefa de Matemática? é que eu faltei I.I é isso amiga! beijos :* te amo, até segunda ( pras outras eu falo até o prox capítulo, e pra voce até segunda! uashuaha :D)

**NANA H.:**ficou me vigiando, né! usauhsauhsua :D qualquer dia eu vou ai, pra voce me ajudar no dever de Quimica Nana, querida! uhsuahshaua :D Até maais! :*

**Raiza!: **Que bom que voce gostou Rá! e se voce espera logo pelo meupost, eu espero pela suareview, viu? ^^. beijos :*

**Chiyo Pattinson e Yume Uchiha: **Heey, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, sim? aah, adorei sua ficLove Game, estou no quarto capítulo!

**Bem, Pessoas**

**Mandem reviews, sim?**

**BOM, MENINAS É ISSO, EU AMO VOCES, E OBRIGADA POR LEREM "AMOR DE IRMÃOS".**


	5. a viajem, parte 3

..:**Amor de Irmãos**: ..

**Isenção de responsabilidade:**Naruto não me pertence, e essa fic é sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:**Não me responsabilizo por nada aqui Contém que, por que você leu quis. E se algo contradiz seus Princípios, bom, NÃO LEIA! Cuidado, esse capítulo Conter PODERÁ Incesto. Capítulo dedicado á **Anny - Chaan ~. **_(A parte do beijo, é Deela!;O)_

**

* * *

**

** Capítulo 5: A parte Viajem III / Shopping. **

- O quê, você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntava Sakura assustada.

- Bem, eu e minha família viemos passar o fim de semana em Kobe, Hinata não lhe avisou nada? - Perguntou o moreno, constrangido.

-Não ..

- E você? Está com o seu namorado e seu irmão? - Perguntou incerto, se um referido Sasuke e Naruto.

- Uhm? Ele não é meu namorado, ele é meu irmão. E Naruto é meu tio. Acho que você inverteu um pouco as coisas. - Disse rindo uma morena.

- Ah ta. Acho que entendi. Bom, vou indo, até mais Sakura.

- Hei-Neji!

- Sim? - Ele se virou um pouco envergonhado, Estavam seus olhos brilhando pelo chamado da moça.

- Mande um beijo Hinata. Diz que eu estou com saudades .. - Disse uma bela envergonhada, pois nunca vira os olhos de tanto brilharem Neji.

- Pode, Sakura. - Quando estava voltando, parou por um momento, apertou os punhos, e se virou novamente:

-Sakura? – A chamou, tímido.

-Sim? - Perguntou confusa

- O que você vai fazer hoje? Quer dizer, hoje à tarde?

- Bom eu, eu não sei, porque Neji?

-É que, huum .. Eu gostaria de saber se você quer sair comigo?

-É claro que uma Sakura Gostaria de sair com você - disse Naruto entusiasmado. - _Daí a gente aproveita e sai também_, Ele sussurrou para Sasuke.

-E por que você acha um deixaria sair com ela ele?

**Em casa ..**

-Sakuura, VAMOS LOGO VOCÊ JÁ ESTÁ ATRASADA!

-Sasuuke, tem como me ajudar, em uma coisinha?

- Que que foi agora?

- Ai, Sasuke, você é homem que me da uma opinião! - Disse ela mostrando três opções para o irmão: tá vendo esse vestidinho, aqui ó, aquele branquinho, bem estilo praia! Voce gosta? Aah, também tem esse shortinho jeans O que acha dele com aquela bata branca que a mamãe me deu? E também tem aquela calça jeans com uma blusinha Prata da Chanel. Qual você prefere? - Sakura estava animada, fato era isso, afinal, era seu primeiro encontro, e com o cara mais bonito do colégio, que por mera coincidência era irmão de sua melhor amiga! Oh sonho!

- Sinceramente? Eu acho que você não Deveria ir. - Dizia Sasuke emburrado

- Por quê? Posso saber?

- Você Aah, Sakura, é muito nova pra ficar saindo de noite, vai que ele é um estuprador?

- Ah Sasuke, primeiro, nos não vamos sair de noite, vamos ver um filme, agora a tarde mesmo, e ele não é um estuprador! Ele é o irmão da Hinata.

-bom, por via das duvidadas, coloquei um spray de pimenta na sua bolsa.

-Sasuke! - Exclamou ela, indignada.

- O queeee? Só estou tentando te Proteger!

O carro parara, havia Sido estacionado em frente ao shopping onde sua pequena irmã iria sair ... Não com ele, mas sim com outro homem. E isto o aborrecera, se este maldito encostasse um único dedo em sua delicada irmã ... Ele pagaria caro, muito caro ...

- Bem ... Obrigado Sasuke! - Ela lhe lançara um sorriso delicado, e fizera menção de abrir a porta do belíssimo veículo. E antes mesmo que pudesse sair do mesmo sentira que grandes e firmes mãos envolviam seu pulso um pequeno impedindo de sair do carro como Desejava. - Mas ... O. .. O que é? - Murmurou baixo.

- Não irá se despedir de mim? - Ele Manteve uma presa por suas fortes mãos. E tentou Mantê-la dentro do veículo ... Não queria que sua pequena irmã se encontrasse com outro homem.

- Oh ... - Ela murmurou novamente e lhe lançara mais um de seus costumeiros sorrisos.

Sorriu um ele e inclinou-se para depositar seus lábios na bochecha de seu irmão dando-lhe um pequeno beijo de despedida. Mas não esperara que ele se virasse na hora que depositaria seus lábios na bochecha do mesmo, sem querer Colora seus lábios aos lábios de Sasuke. Permaneceram parados ligados pelo simples toque de lábios. Entre ela abriu a boca para desculpar-se, mas fora surpreendida pela língua de Sasuke que invadira um. Aos poucos fechara os Orbes e deixou-se guiar pela habilidade da língua de seu irmão, mas logo se separaram ofegantes ao sentir que se encontravam e que o ar Deveria ir de encontro aos seus pulmões.

Suas bochechas foram tingidas por uma cor vermelha e logo se dera conta do que realmente acontecera. Como ela Pode beijar seu irmão? Aquele que cresceu junto a si desde que nascera. Estava envergonhada com toda aquela situação. Abaixara a cabeça tentando esconder seu constrangimento e antes que pudesse escutar as palavras que os lábios de seu irmão proferiam, saíra do carro e permanecera de costas a ele.

- Obrigada por me trazer até aqui ... - Ela começara. - Creio que não será Necessário buscar-me, por certo Neji me Levará para casa ... Mas em todo caso, eu estou com o celular ... E te ligarei para avisá-lo ...

- Sakura ... - Ele sussurrou uma interrompendo.

- Agora preciso ir, Neji já DEVE estar dentro do Shopping! - Segurou uma bolsa com mais firmeza. - Tchau Sasuke, nos vemos mais tarde! - E passara a caminhar deixando para trás um belo jovem de madeixas escuras.

_'Meu Deus o que foi que eu fiz? ... '_

* * *

**Respostas de Comentários.**

**Anny SUH: N**OSSA! Brigada, amiga, adoreei sua revisão! Bom, vai ter casais diferentes sim, e não garanto naada o comportamento do sasuke! Ele vai morrer de ciúmes, pode ter certeza! que bom que gostou da aparição das meninas,a hinata só aparece lá pelo setimo capitulo! e o reto delas, só nos próximos capítulos. obrigaada meesmo amiga, e continue acompanhando, heeim? beijos linda! : D

**GiGi Haruno:** Continue acompanhando siim, Gigi! Garanto que tiro essa tua dúvida! espero que goste desse capitulo! beeijos gata; *

**Akaanne-Chan: **Queero sim amigaa uma opinião,! O que você achou desse capitulo? gostooou? USHAHSUAHSUAHHUA: D espero que siiim, e por favor, continuam fiic dando uns pitacos 'nessa! beeijos:)

**Raiza!:** Paixoniite! que tal? que boom que você está gostando! e muuuito obrigada por aconpanhar a fic! ~: *

**Mariana:** Vou terminar, deixar pooode, Mari! e continuar acompanhando, viu? beijos: *

**. anny-chaan: **owwwwwn *-* amiiga, tá aqui seu capítuulo, (apesar de você já ter lido!) obrigaada, por tudo, melhor! beijos te amoo)

.

Bom gente, se quiserem me addicioneem sem orkut e no msn, viu? Quero ouviir vocês tooodas!

beijos, liiindas! :* amo vcs


	6. Um Beijo, um pedido e um pôr do sol

**.:Amor de Irmãos:.**

**Isenção de responsabilidade:**Naruto não me pertence, e essa fic é sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:**Não me responsabilizo por nada aqui Contém que, por que você leu quis. E se algo contradiz seus Princípios, bom, NÃO LEIA! Cuidado, esse capítulo PODERÁ conter Incesto.

Gente linda que eu amo: eu sei que fiquei maiis de um ano sem postar, mas me perdoem, tá? Eu amo vocês sério, só que aconteceram muitas coisas chatas em 2010, que me impediram de postar :x me desculpem.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Um bejo, um pedido, e um pôr do sol.**

- Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? - com essa pergunta em mente, Sakura saia em disparada pelos corredores do shopping, sentia as pessoas passando por ela, algumas a observando, mas nada disso importava, ela estava confusa, aflita.. Desesperada. O que ela havia feito? Ou pior: o que ELES, haviam feito? Afinal, isso era pecado. E com esse pensamento, sentiu as lagrimas em seus olhos. Estava perdida.

* * *

Sasuke saira do estacionamento do shopping cantando pneus, estava nervoso. Por que fizera aquilo? Beijar sua própria irmã não era algo que estava em seus planos, não sabia realmente o que sentia, mas sabia para onde deveria ir: Tekuda's Bar, o sexy bar mais famoso da cidade..

o caminho era longo, afinal, o bar ficava em um canto mais afastado da cidade, mas não demorou a chegar, o lugar era sequer chamativo: o contorno de uma mulher sentada em neon, escrito "Tekuda's", parou o carro em frente ao estabelecimento, andou pela grama e abriu a porta do bar vermelho, não havia muita gente lá, apenas um casal que conversava animadamente e uma jovem loira que estava sentada no bar, sentou umas duas cadeiras depois dela, e pediu ao barman:

- Uma Tequila, por favor, - observou o local, havia pôsteres de mulheres na parede, o visual do bar parecia muito com um lugar de faroeste, mas aquilo não importava, observou melhor a loira ao seu lado. Gostosa, foi o único adjetivo que lhe veio à cabeça.

Ela usava um vestido justo, preto que marcava sua cintura, seus olhos estavam marcados, sua boca era vermelha e tinha o nariz arrebitado, por um momento pensou em Sakura, e então, decidiu o que realmente iria fazer.

Esperou o barman servir a sua dose, ofereceu pra moça, qual era o seu nome? Ele perguntou Kagura, ela respondeu. Sakura, Kagura, era quase a mesma coisa, e em uma simples troca de olhares, já sabia o que queria: levá-la para a cama.

- Vamos? - perguntou a loira sorrindo, olhou para ele, e se dirigiu para um quartinho no fundo do bar. Era lá que ela ganhava sua vida.

Ele a seguiu, entraram no quartinho escuro, que continha apenas uma cama de casal.

- Qual é o seu nome? - a loira o perguntara enquanto desamarrava a parte de cima do seu vestido, deixando seus seios rosados a mostra.

- Sasuke - no momento em que ela fez isso, se sentiu estranho, não era mais a bela Kagura que estava no quarto, e sim uma bela garota de cabelos rosa, que estava sorrindo para ele, convidativa..

Meu Deus.

* * *

Finalmente chegara a frente ao cinema, era o local que havia combinado de se encontrar com Neji, estava mais calma não sabia direito o que tinha feito, mas aquilo não importava, afinal, estava prestes a ter um encontro com o cara mais bonito do colégio, então tratou logo de botar um sorriso no rosto, ajeitar o cabelo, e se preparar: aquela seria sua noite!

-Sakura? - perguntou Neji sorrindo, nossa! Nunca a tinha visto tão linda, estava com um vestidinho branco, lindo, os cabelos longos estavam soltos, seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca, tinha certeza que havia encontrado a mulher de sua vida.

- Ah, oi Neji, que bom que chegou, e ai, que filme vamos ver? - ao se aproximar para dar um beijo em seu rosto, sakura não pode deixar de notar algo, - Nossa Neji voce está tão cheiroso, hmmm - Ela não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar falando isso, mas sentira uma vontade imensa de provocar Neji.

-Err, é claro Sasa, vamos? - Ele estava um tanto perturbado, era claro, queria muito conquistar Sakura, mais não imaginava que seria tão rápido, mas era melhor aproveitar, pois Sakura dar uma chance dessas para ele, não era alguma coisa que acontecia todos os dias.

O filme era bom, o titulo era Amor por Acaso, e não foi por acaso que Neji escolhera aquele filme, era a historia de dois amigos que se apaixonavam perdidamente um pelo outro, e blá blá blá, o filme era sim, meio água com açúcar, mas o ensinara uma coisa: que deveria fazer alguma coisa em relação a Sakura, não agüentava mais aquele amor que o consumia por dentro (?) estava sofrendo, poxa! Já havia decidido que a pediria em namoro o quanto antes, mas ainda não havia achado o momento certo para isso..

-Sabe Neji, eu adorei o filme, e acho que deveríamos sair mais vezes - disse ela olhando seus belos olhos perolas, havia algo diferente neles, mas não soube dizer o que era, deixou pra lá, e ficou pensando, Neji era irmão de sua melhor amiga, como ela se sentiria ao saber que a amiga estava saindo com o irmão? - se fosse no meu caso, me sentiria péssima..

- o que sakura? - Neji estranhou o fato de Sakura estar falando sozinha, ela estava muito estranha, primeiro dava encima dele, depois passou a ignorá-lo solenemente, e agora estava falando sozinha? Estranho, muito estranho..

- Bom, Neji querido, eu tenho que voltar ao hotel, poderia me dar uma carona? - observou os olhos dele brilharem com aquela pergunta. - é claro- ele respondeu. -

Foram em direção ao carro, o caminho até o hotel em que sakura e seu irmão estavam hospedados não fora longo, conversaram, riram, Neji começou a contar besteiras, e finalmente marcaram um novo encontro.

- Sabe, Sakura, estava pensando: será poderíamos nos encontrar amanha aqui na praia antes do pôr-do-sol? Queria te perguntar uma coisa..

-É claro, posso sim, mas agora é melhor eu ir, até amanha neji, - percebeu que os olhos dele estavam esperançosos, não sabia se era isso que ela queria, afinal, não queria dar falsas esperanças ao garoto, por fim, deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto e correu pra estrada do hotel, não queria que ele percebesse que havia ficado envergonhada..

**oOoOoOoOoO****oOoOoOoOoO**

Já passava das 22h00min e Sasuke ainda não havia chegado, estava ficando preocupada, ele nunca iria sair assim sem avisar a ela! O pior é que já tinha ligado mais de mil vezes pro celular dele, e ninguém atendia. Será que ele havia ficado bravo por que ela retribuíra o beijo que ele deu nela mais cedo? Se fosse isso, nunca mais olharia na cara dele de tanta vergonha!

Resolveu ligar de novo, só que dessa vez, pra outra pessoa.

Um tempo depois..

TOC-TOC

- Já vai, - pegou a chave para abrir a porta do apartamento, e enquanto seu irmão não chegava, resolveu chamar alguém para passar a noite com ela, e quem melhor que seu próprio tio para lhe fazer companhia? – Naruto, que bom que chegou, sabe que eu não gosto de ficar sozinha.

- Relaxa maninha, seu salvador chegou, então o que será que aconteceu com sasuke, ele nunca demorou tanto! Já tentou ligar pra ele? – perguntou preocupado, eles haviam combinado de sair mais cedo, mas Sasuke ligara cancelando, disse que havia coisas importantes a fazer. – Bom, ele já deve estar chegando, vamos esperar.

Conversaram, riram, e comeram muito lámen, era estranho, mas Sakura considerava mais Naruto como seu irmão do que como seu tio, é claro que gostava de sasuke também, mas era um amor diferente não sabia explicar o que era. Passaram o resto da noite conversando, Sakura contando como havia sido seu encontro com Neji, falando o quanto Ele era lindo, Naruto quase bateu na sobrinha, pois já estava com "ciúmes" desse tal menino..

- Não tem motivo pra você ter ciúmes dele, nós não estamos namorando, ainda , sorrio cúmplice, - Pode deixar, que quando isso acontecer, você será o primeiro a saber, Naruto querido!

- Como assim, ainda? Sakura! Ele é mais velho que você, e é irmão da sua amiga! Não quero você envolvida com caras mais velhos, e esses bonitos demais, não prestam! Tsc, Tsc, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva!

- Aum, titio, fala isso por experiência própria, não é? – Sorriu marota, e ficaram assim, deitados na cama até adormecerem..

* * *

Sasuke acordou sentindo um vazio na cama, abriu os olhos lentamente e bufou, afinal, quase fora "cegado" pela luz do sol. Sentou lentamente na cama de casal e olhou irritado para a janela que estava escancarada, afinal, onde estava a tal de Kagura? Bem aquilo não importava, se lembrou vagamente da noite anterior: beijara a irmã, fora num bar, conhecera uma mulher e agora estava num quartinho nos fundos do bar, filosofando sobre o por que deter feito aquilo com Sakura. Pegara o celular no bolso da calça, ótimo: 17 chamadas perdidas da Sakura, e 8 de Naruto. Será que acontecera alguma coisa?

Achou melhor voltar ao hotel, vestiu sua roupa, e viu que encima do camiseiro havia um bilhete para ele: "Adorei a noite, mas a propósito, meu nome é Kagura, e não Sakura, como você me chamou ontem a noite."

Pois é, será que se confundira, e chamara o nome da irmã enquanto transava com outra? Era o fim dos tempos!...

**M**al chegara em casa, e ouvira estranhas risadas, abriu a porta e viu o Dobe e sua irmã, rindo como crianças enquanto disputavam o controle remoto.

-Hey, Sakura-chan, você me machucou! – falou naruto, com a mão na cabeça. – Se queria o controle era só pedir.

- E quem ia me garantir que você ia me dar- riu Sakura. – Agora acho melhor você ir, qu o Sasuke já chegou.

- TEEEEEME, QUE SAUDADES CARA, aonde você esteve? Te procuramos feito louco, safado!- Naruto não agüentou e correu pro abraço, ficara preocupado com o sobrinho, não era sempre que ele sumia e não dava explicações, e se tivesse acontecido algo com sakura? Quando queria, o teme era muito irresponsável mesmo.

- Me larga, Dobe idiota, agora pode ir embora que eu já cheguei. – precisava ficar sozinho com Sakura, pra conversar, entender o que havia acontecido, e pedir desculpas.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou, tchau Sakura, se cuida, qualquer coisa me liga – soltou Sasuke, e foi beijar a sobrinha.- Se ele aprontar outra, me avisa – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Até mais..

A porta se fechou, finalmente estavam sozinhos, Sakura não sabia onde enfiava a cara de tanta vergonha, e o pior de tudo não era isso, o pior de tudo, é que ela gostara! Gostara do beijo que Sasuke dera nela, sabia que era errado mas, que culpa ela tinha se ele era tão irresistível?

- Sakura, eu.., bem não sei o que dizer, eu não estava raciocinado direito, e.. – ele a olhava desesperado, tentando explicar o inexplicável – Enfim, me perdoa?

- A culpa não foi só sua, mas tudo bem. – sorriu nervosa. – E meu abraço? Senti sua falta esta noite. – Falou rubra estendendo os braços na direção dele.

E se abraçaram, sorriram, só sem beijos, e sem sentimentos estranhos, voltariam a ser irmãos, apenas isso, irmãos.

* * *

Era melhor se apresar, afinal estava atrasada, marcara de se encontrar com Neji as 18:00, e já era 17:45, por sorte marcara o encontro na praia, ali perto. Vestiu o biquíni dourado que comprara em Tóquio, colocou um short caqui e uma blusinha branca, calçou uma rasteira dourada, e deixou os cabelos róseos soltos.

-Sasuke, já estou indo, marquei de encontrar Neji na praia aqui na frente, prometo que não dmoro, até mais. – Fechou a porta antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta do irmão, era melhor ela se apressar.

Atravessou a rua, tirou e rasteira e logo sentiu os minúsculos grãos de areia em seus pés, estavam no final de tarde, e logo o sol iria se por.

- Sask? – E ela viu uma visão de outro mundo: Neji, saindo do amr, e indo em direção a ela sorrindo, sim, ele era incrivelmente lindo. - Estava te esperando.. venha cá. – ele a puxou e a abraçou forte, sentindo o doce cheiro que emanava dela.

Ela sorriu, e foram juntos sentar a beira do mar.

- Sabe Sakura, a algum tempo eu venho querendo te falar isso, mas eu não consigo.. – Sakura observava os seus lindos orbes perolados se fecharem. – A verdade, Sask, é que eu gosto _muito _de você, e.. – Ela se levantou, e ele se levantou também, ela sabia o que deveria saber, era o certo, o correto. – Não diga mais nada Neji. – Ela suspirou, e ao se aproximar deu um beijo nele, no começo era apenas um selinho, mas logo ele pediu passagem para entrar, e ela concedeu. Neji segurara forte sua cintura, a prensando contra si, enquanto a beijava calmante, quando ela o correspondeu, a calmaria passou, e viu logo que ele a beija-la um pouco mais, huum, _selvagem?_

_- hummmm, Neji.. – _Ela parou o beijo um pouco contrangida, depois olhou para ele e para o céu, o sol já havia se posto. – Vamos tomar um banho no mar? – Sorriu marota.

Ela tirou o shorts e logo depois a blusa, ficando apenas com o biquini dourando, que era, de passagem, um pouco _sexy _. – Vamos disse ele a pegando pela mão e a conduzindo para o mar.

Mergulharam, e logo depois, passaram as próximas três horas, se conhecendo um pouco mais.

**OoOoOoOoOOOoOOO...**

Sabia que chegara um pouco tarde, já passava das 21:00h e prometera a Sasuke que chegaria cedo. Mas fazer o que, né? Com aquele pedaço de mal caminho como o Neji na praia com ela, tinha motivos o suficiente para se atrasar.

- Achei que não ia demorar.. – Ele estava sentado na cama, esperando por _ela._

Logo Sakura percebeu que havia algo muito errado com ele, será que seu irmão havia bebido? Mal terminara o pensamento e o viu indo em direção a ela. – Sasuke, o que..?

Ele a prensou na parede, e com muita habilidade, apesar do estado em que estava, tirou-lhe o short caqui, começou a mordiscar seu pescoço, enquanto a prensava ainda mais. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, apesar de estar _gostando, _algo a dizia que aquilo era errado. Ah, é claro, eles eram irmãos. E quando ele já havia arrancado sua blusa, e estava conseguindo quase o mesmo com a parte debaixo do seu biquíni, ela o empurrou: - Chega Sasuke! – Estava ofegante, e logo sentiu pequenas gotículas de lagrimas em seus olhos.

- CHEGA! Não quero mais que me toque, seu incestuoso! Eu tenho um namorado agora.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**ONNT, GOSTARAM? ESPERO QUE SIM, HEHE :D **Mandem reviens, eu amo voces, :D

* * *

**Resposta aos Comentários:**

**Raiza: **OWWT, :D que bom que tá gostando! Ela tá ficando cada vez melhor sim, principalmente agora, que eu estou amadurecendo a minha escrita! Beijos!

**Anny Taishou: **curiosa é sua chatinha! Eu te mandei um e-mail com esse capitulo, e voce nem tcum! Kkk, espero que tenha gostado flor, como você pode perceber, eu _tentei _fazer uma cena de beijo, mas não consegui :/ fazer o que né? Você é bem melhor do que eu nisso! EU TE AMO, beijos, aaah, e continua lendo, heim?

**Uchiha dark angel: **Não morra de curiosidades, linda! Eu sei que demorei, desculpe :x mais de um ano, né? :xxx, mas tente entender, 2.010 não foi um ano fácil pra mim, tanta coisa ruim aconteceu, que eu acabei ficando sem inspiração, sabe? Me desculpe, meu anjo . beijos! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

**.Angel: **Não morra de curiosidades, linda! Eu sei que demorei, desculpe :x mais de um ano, né? :xxx, mas tente entender, 2.010 não foi um ano fácil pra mim, tanta coisa ruim aconteceu, que eu acabei ficando sem inspiração, sabe? Me desculpe, meu anjo . beijos! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

**Gigi Haruno: **Olá minha querida GIGI, :D estou muito feliz em vê-la novamente por aqui! Então, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, né. Kkkk, quero só vê como será os próximos, prometo não demorar, linda! Mil beijos,

**Donna trash': **Pode deixar, minha querida, que na fic a Sakura não é uma boboca não, ahsuahsa, lógico que ela vai chorar as vezes, mas não é pelo sasuke, e sim pela situação em que eles estão: dois irmãos, vivendo um amor proibido? e pior sem poder contar pra ninguém, nem mesmo pras amigas? Isso vai deixa-la um pouco abalada, auhsa, que bom que gostou! Continue lendo, viu? Beijoocas, linda! Aaah, obrigada pelo perfeita! Hehe :D

**Collor . : **kkkkk, POISÉ, bobinha ela né? Mas fique no lugar dela: pra ela, eles são irmãos, meeesmo, entende? Sangue do mesmo sangue. Isso deve ter apavorado a pobrezinha, por isso foi lá investir no Neji. Tá ai o capitulo, linda, espero que tenha gostado, beijos!

**Lumma: **Oiiie, então, que bom que vc gostou! Estava pensando mesmo nisso, em dar uma revisada, eu comecei essa fic no inicio de 2009, em abril ela vai fazer 2 anos! Mas é o seguinte: eu fiquei 2010 inteiro sem postar, por que foi um ano bem difícil pra mim, aconteceram varias coisas horríveis, que me fizeram amadurecer, e isso refletiu muito na minha escrita, eu atualizei a fic ontem, mas esse capitulo 5 que vc leu, ele foi postado no final de 2009! E pelo que vc pode perceber, o jeito da escrita desse capitulo, é bem diferente dos outros, né? Assim que der, vou repostar alguns capítulos, aqueles que no meu ver, ainda não ficaram bons o suficiente, talvez eu faça isso ainda esse mês. Por que dia 31/01 começam minhas aulas, e terceiro ano é phoda! E não vai dar pra mim fazer mais nada! Bom, obrigada pela dica, e espero que você continue lendo! Beijos .

**Tauanne: **Onnnnt, linda muito obrigada! Amei, hehe, sua sumida, achei que tinha me abandonado! Que bom que voltou! :D pode deixar que vou dar um jeito de postar um capitulo no seu aniversario e dedica-lo para ti! *-* mil beijos, eu te adoro, hehe :D

**Alice C. Uchiha: **Nem esperou muito, né ? LEU UM CAPITULO HJ, E NO MESMO DIA SAIU O OUTRO! Então, sem querer, eu atualizei o capitulo ontem, então acabou aparecendo ai!1 que bom que gostou, continue lendo, heim? Beijooooos!


End file.
